Equipment may be sometimes outfitted with camera units for capturing and storing video data of the environment around a vehicle. For example, law enforcement vehicles may be provided with “dashboard cams” to record a view out the front windshield of the vehicle, to capture video data of interactions between a law enforcement officer and (for example) the occupants of another vehicle. As another example, passenger automobiles may be provided with fixed-position rear view cameras for capturing a video stream of the region directly behind the automobile, which is displayed on a console display screen to aid the driver in safely backing up.
In addition to in-vehicle cameras, transportation networks (referring to infrastructure for movement of vehicles, e.g., railroad track networks for rail vehicles, or highway and other road networks for automobiles, semi-trailer trucks, and other on-highway vehicles) are sometimes outfitted with wayside cameras for capturing video data of the transportation network. For example, a camera may be affixed to a mast at the side of a highway, to capture video data of the highway for traffic tracking and reporting purposes.
For both in-vehicle and wayside camera systems, it is typically the case that the camera systems are fixed in place, to capture video data only of a designated field of view, e.g., to the front or rear of a vehicle, or a designated segment of road. For vehicles, this is because the camera systems are designated for capturing video data that may be safety critical (rear view) or important from a public-policy standpoint (law enforcement dashboard cams). For wayside camera systems, this is because the designated field of view must be constantly monitored (e.g., view of a tollgate), or to keep data consistent (e.g., roadway monitoring over time).